leyenda uzumaki
by marmaxtin
Summary: unos días después de la primera misión calificación C convertida en clasificación B y luego a clasificación A, Naruto se encuentra en la rara situación de que las 5 grandes aldeas shinobis van a leer su futuro, interesado y un poco preocupado el acepta esperando que esto mejorara su vida.
1. Chapter 1

La leyenda Uzumaki

**Yo: hola a todos esta es mi cuarta historia en general y mi segundo fanfiction de naruto.**

**Naruto: oooooooohhhhhhh siiiiiii soy impresionante.**

**Sasuke: cierra la boca, uzuratonkachi.**

**Naruto: cierra la boca tú Sasuke-teme.**

**Yo: ya basta ustedes dos, me molestan, ooooohhhh Sakura-chaaaaaannnn.**

**Naruto: (con cara de horror) por favor ella no.**

**Sasuke: (instintivamente abrazándose a si mismo) cualquiera menos ella (pero fue demasiado tarde)**

**Sakura: Qué sucede Mar?**

**Yo: estos dos están molestando, disciplínalos.**

**Sakura: (con cara maniática) OK, vamos a hablar chicos. (Arrastro a los chicos a otra habitación desde donde se escucharon gritos 5 minutos más tarde)**

**Yo: eso es duro…bueno, advertencia.**

**Los personajes del mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen por que si lo hicieran, mataría a la banshee, al espantapájaros, al culo de pato y haría Hokage a Naruto de inmediato.**

**Disfruten.**

**Kljfsdkdffdglggdgkhghkdsafhgghdhhdhd.**

**Ch.1: los misteriosos rollos.**

**Torre Hokage**

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba aburrido, no solo por el papeleo, sino por que el realizador de los acontecimientos más graciosos de la aldea, Uzumaki Naruto, no estaba ahí para hacerlas, sino que estaba en su casa descansando de una misión rango C, que luego se convirtió en una misión rango B para que después, finalmente, se convirtiera en una misión rango A.

Normalmente si esto le pasara a los recién graduados ninjas de la aldea se les habría enviado un equipo de respaldo o se habría cambiado por un equipo ANBU, pero el jefe del equipo 7, Hatake Kakashi, decidió que eso no era necesario y que podían hacerlo solos, en lo cual tuvo razón, pero aún así fue muy arriesgado.

Se saco de sus cavilaciones cuando hubo una brillante luz por un momento antes de que una carta cayera sobre su escritorio.

Leyéndola rápidamente el Hokage llamó a todos sus ANBUS y a todos los jounin-senseis y a los jounin especiales diciéndoles que llevaran a toda la gente del pueblo a la cima del monte Hokage y a la única ANBU femenina, con una mascara de gato conocida por "neko-san" por el Hokage y "neko-sama" por sus compañeros, que fuera a buscar a Naruto y llevarlo al mismo punto, a lo cual ella acepto solemnemente y haciendo que todos desaparecieran en torbellinos de hojas en diferentes direcciones.

**Kljfsdkdffdglggdgkhghkdsafhgghdhhdhd.**

**Casa de Naruto.**

Naruto, mientras tanto, estaba descansando en su, se podría llamar, cama pensando en su primera misión…y las consecuencias de la misma.

A diferencia de la creencia popular, el nunca estuvo esperando misiones fáciles o excitantes, sino que simplemente quería salir de la aldea.

El también se preguntaba cuando podría sacarse la mascara de entupido que usaba en publico y poder usar todo su conocimiento sin el temor a ser atacado al segundo siguiente, habría seguido con estos pensamientos sino hubiera sido por el sonido de la puerta que perezosamente se levanto para abrir.

El fue sorprendido al ver frente a el una hermosa mujer vestida con traje de ANBU y la mascara de gato que siempre había velado por el cuando era más joven, ella seguía sorprendida de que ese niño frente a ella no se hubiera vuelto un asesino.

-Hokage-Sama solicita la presencia de todo el pueblo en la cima del monte Hokage de inmediato-le dijo neko a Naruto que ya estaba preparado para salir cuando ella lo estuviera, así que cerrando la puerta con llave ambos fueron saltando por los tejados hasta el monte Hokage.

**Kljfsdkdffdglggdgkhghkdsafhgghdhhdhd.**

**5 minutos más tarde.**

Todos en el pueblo estaban confundidos de por que el Hokage los había llamado a la cima del monte Hokage, algunos pensaban que iba dar un anuncio importante y otros pensaban que iba a matar al "demonio" frente a todo el pueblo.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos con cada persona con su familia, excepto por Sasuke que estaba sentado con el equipo 7, y Naruto que estaba de pie al margen de todo, el Hokage se situó frente a la gran multitud y comenzó:

-Hola a todos, estoy seguro de que se preguntaran por que los he convocado aquí-dijo recibiendo varias confirmaciones-bien, pero antes de comenzar aún nos faltan invitados.

Entonces uno por uno cada gran aldea Ninja de los países elementales liderados por sus respectivos kages empezaron a llegar sentándose donde les diera la gana, aunque nadie se perdió que ocho niños se mantenían al margen de todo, pero estaban cerca de Naruto quien lucía una mirada de sorpresa por estar ceca de gente que no lo veía con odio, pero no le dio importancia.

-Ahora la razón de que los halla convocado aquí fue que hace unos minutos recibí una carta del futuro-varios jadeos de incredulidad se escucharon desde la multitud antes de que Hiruzen siguiera-se que puede ser increíble, pero había una palabra escrita que era la clave para descubrir si era verídica o no, mejor se las leo-entonces saco una carta de su bolsillo derecho.

**Queridas aldeas shinobis:**

**Esta carta les parecerá una locura pero es 100% cierta, ya que nadie más sabría el jutsu necesario para hacer tal hazaña.**

**Lo importante es que enviaremos unos libros sobre la historia de Uzumaki Naruto para que todos sepan lo que se siente vivir como el a vivido.**

**Y un mensaje para Naruto, nunca pierdas tu entusiasmo y vivacidad, por que si lo haces quien animara la fiesta en los días oscuros?**

**Se despide atentamente:**

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

Naruto se sorprendió que su yo del futuro fuera el que envió la carta a su abuelo sustituto, aunque también estaba nervioso de que si era su historia también saliera su "condición".

Muchos de los chicos que se graduaron con el lo vieron tensarse por un momento, aunque no tenían idea de por que Naruto estaba tan nervioso.

Las otras personas, aunque odiaban a Naruto, querían saber sobre el futuro para, como ellos imaginaban, poder conseguir suficientes pruebas para hacer que mataran al mocoso.

Rápidamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo de que empezaran con la lectura, siendo el Hokage el primero en leer, aunque sabía que esto revelaría el secreto de Naruto, el también quería saber que le depararía el futuro a su nieto sustituto.

Así que al estar todos de acuerdo una luz apareció y varios libros y un sillón aparecieron al lado del Hokage, sentándose y aclarándose la garganta abrió el primer libro y leyó:

-El primer capitulo se llama:** el nacimiento de una leyenda.**-

**Kljfsdkdffdglggdgkhghkdsafhgghdhhdhd.**

Esta es una versión Naruto de las historias donde Harry Potter y Hogwarts leían los libros.

Por favor comenten y esperen el siguiente capitulo ya que ahí todos descubrirán el secreto de Naruto.

¿Cómo reaccionaran los otros genin? Y las otras aldeas? Cómo reaccionaran todos al saber que ese Naruto frente a ellos es solo una mascara?

Comenten por favor y chao.


	2. Chapter 2

Leyenda Uzumaki.

**Yo: Hola publico y bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de Leyenda Uzumaki.**

**Naruto: Oye, de que se trata esto.**

**Yo: No es obvio idiota, es un fanfiction tuyo de leer el futuro.**

**Naruto: Si, pero ¿por qué?**

**Yo: Por que yo lo digo, así que siéntate, di las reservas y disfruta del show.**

**Naruto: (gruño) bien.**

**El mundo y los personajes de Naruto no le pertenecen a marmaxtin, ya que es un maldito, Ey (se quejo al recibir un golpe en la cabeza)**

**Cosa: el primer capitulo será corto y contara el momento del sellado del Kyuubi.**

**Qwertyuioasdfghjzxcvbnmrtyhujgitugjguugyujujmnfgjiofdjklfjkdjjhbfuysduhfrhidhfi.**

**En la cima del monte Hokage.**

-**El nacimiento de una leyenda**-leyó el Hokage confundiendo a muchos.

**Una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rojo y de ojos violetas estaba de rodillas y sangrando justo al lado de un pequeño pedestal y de un hombre pelirrubio de ojos azules como el cielo, ambos tenían lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.**

Ahora la mayoría de los adultos habían descubierto de quienes se trataban, eran los más grandes ninjas de la historia, el rayo amarillo de Konoha y la muerte roja de Konoha, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, pero nadie habló esperando por saber lo que dijera el libro.

**-¿Por qué, Minato? ¿Por qué nuestro hijo?-le pregunto Kushina desesperadamente a Minato mientras miraba a un pequeño bebe pelirrubio en el pedestal.**

**-Por que el será el único que podrá sostener el poder del Kyuubi-le respondió Minato a su esposa quien estaba sosteniendo a la bestia con sus cadenas de chakra.**

Los aldeanos estaban con los ojos abiertos, no sabían que su yondaime Hokage había tenido un hijo, pero si lo había tenido ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no vivía en la aldea?

Las otras aldeas también se lo preguntaban, específicamente la aldea oculta entre las rocas, Iwagakure, ya querían saber quien era el hijo del ninja más odiado de Iwa.

Mientras Hiruzen (el Hokage par quienes no lo sepan) estaba pensando que muchos secretos serían revelados y no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero para evitar pensar en ello siguió leyendo.

**La aldea de Konohagakure estaba siendo atacada por una bestia conocida como un biju, pero no cualquiera de ellos, sino que el más fuerte y según dicen su rey, Kyuubi no Kitsune.**

**Todos pelearon con valor pero no pudieron hacer mucho y la esperanza se estaba perdiendo, pero eso cambio cuando apareció Minato, quien gracias a la invocación de los sapos y su jefe Gamabunta logro darle pelea.**

Muchos niños estaban fascinados de escuchar la historia de la última batalla de su héroe y por eso no interrumpían.

**Pero incluso un Kage no era fuerza comparable contra la de un biju, por lo tanto Minato recurrió al último recurso, sellar la bestia en un contenedor humano.**

Ahora la mayoría de los aldeanos estaban mirando con odio a Naruto mientras los niños se estaban dando cuenta quien podría ser.

**Sin embargo, Minato no podía hacerlo en cualquier persona, tenía que ser en un bebe para que mientras creciera el mismo chakra del zorro llenara las reservas del niño.**

**Pero Minato nunca haría eso al hijo de otra persona, no a menos que lo hiciera el primero y eso haría, sellaría al Kyuubi en su propio hijo nombrado en honor al héroe de la historia de su sensei, el nombre del protagonista.**

**Naruto.**

Todo pareció congelarse en el acto antes de que todas las cabezas de los ninjas y de los aldeanos se giraran al rubio con bigotes, quien estaba aburrido como si ya lo supiera.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar el tsuchikage, un hombre viejo, pequeño con cabello blanco solo en los lados y en la parte trasera de la cabeza y barba blanca en forma triangular al igual que el bigote, también tenía cejas gruesas y blancas y una nariz roja, su nombre es Ōnoki no Ryōtenbin.

-Tsuchikage, basta-llamó el Hokage cuando vio al viejo atacar a su ninja favorito.

-no-se negó el Tsuchikage-he esperado por mucho tiempo mi venganza, no esperare más-y siguió atacando a Naruto, fue entonces que varios jounins aparecieron en frente del Tsuchikage y de espaldas a Naruto con varios kunai en sus manos.

-No dejaremos que ataques al hijo de Minato-sama-dijo un jounin cualquiera, pero antes de poder atacar fueron sacados por una fuerte ráfaga de viento que provenía de Naruto sacándolos del medio.

-Esta es mi batalla, no dejare que mueran por mí-dijo Naruto con una seriedad que nadie había visto en el nunca-y en cuanto a ti-dijo volviéndose hacia Ōnoki-esta es mi casa y estos ninjas viven aquí junto a mí, no dejare que los toques-entonces desapareció.

Fue cuando todo se puso extraño, de repente apareció Naruto y golpeó a Ōnoki en la barbilla y lo siguió para seguir golpeándolo.

Los aldeanos y los ninjas residentes, después de superar un poco el hecho de haber ignorado y despreciado al legado del Yondaime, vieron con asombro como Naruto peleaba contra un ninja nivel kage e iba ganando, hasta que de repente apareció Naruto y el Tsuchikage quedo tirado en el piso con varios moretones.

Ahora todos veían Naruto con más sorpresa que antes, pero antes de hablar cualquiera Naruto se adelantó.

-Si no hay más ataques yo quiero saber lo que contiene el libro-dicho esto se sentó en donde había estado antes del ataque de Ōnoki.

El Hokage solo asintió y prosiguió.

**-El Shiki Fujin ya esta en proceso solo queda un poco más de tiempo-dijo Minato, pero entonces vio por el rabillo del ojo una garra que quería atacar a su esposa por lo que se intento interponer siendo así atravesados los dos.**

**-nuestro tiempo se termina Kushina, ¿Quieres decirle algo a nuestro hijo?-le preguntó Minato antes de toser sangre.**

**-Naruto por favor no te metas en tantos problemas, pero si quieres has travesuras, hazte unos amigos y siempre sigue tus sueños-le dijo Kushina al bebe.**

**-Yo te digo lo mismo que tu madre y también espero que vivas bien y feliz, te queremos Naruto y siempre estaremos contigo-entonces exhalando su último aliento se dejaron llevar por las manos del Shinigami.**

**Sin notar que a su hijo le salían unos extraños bigotes en las mejillas y era encontrado por el antiguo Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.**

-así concluye el primer capitulo-dijo el Hokage mientras tomaba su siempre presente pipa y tomaba una aspiración-¿Quién quier leer ahora?-pregunto y vio una mano levantada perezosamente-Kakashi, aquí tienes-dijo entregándole el libro al ninja peliplateado.

-gracias Hokage-sama-dijo Kakashi quien estaba interesado en saber un poco sobre la vida del hijo de su sensei, aclarándose la garganta comenzó-el capitulo se llama** Llega Uzumaki Naruto-.**

**Dhdfdfhdhundsidfhdshfhdsahfjdgsbkfdskbfhacbnjilshbcjbsadbfbdshbchbdsgbahfbvsdjgf.**

**Esto fue un pequeño prologo, después pondré un poco más sobre el cambio de los aldeanos y la molestia que siente Naruto, junto a la reacción de Sasuke al poder que tiene Naruto.**

**Esta historia será NarutoxHinataxmuchasmujeres (la mayoría de las películas)**

**Pronto subiré el tercer capitulo así que sean pacientes.**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios, hasta la proxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

Leyenda Uzumaki.

**Yo: lo se, me odian por no haber subido otro capitulo del fic pero es que he estado ocupado.**

**Naruto: No es excusa ¿como pudiste olvidarnos?**

**Todas las personas del universo Naruto: Siiiiiiiiiii.**

**Yo: en serio lo lamento pero ahora estoy aquí y continuare con esto.**

**Naruto: Ok por esta vez te la dejaremos pasar.**

**Yo: Muchas gracias y en serio lo lamento, también quiero agradecer los comentarios, ustedes me inspiran.**

**Naruto: Adelante Dattebayo!**

**Yo: Ooooookkkkkk…**

**Ninguno de los personajes del universo de Naruto me pertenece.**

**Gsdghglndalndaflgaldfaslmfdljfdlfdffjdfjdfjadfnfdnkldsalnfdm.**

**En la cima del Monte Hokage.**

-El capitulo se llama **Llega Uzumaki Naruto**-pero antes de que Kakashi pudiera seguir leyendo hubo un destello de luz y todos vieron que el Hokage tenía una carta en la mano que se apresuro en leer, cuando acabo el color de su rostro había desaparecido-Hokage-sama ¿qué sucede?-le pregunto Kakashi a su jefe.

La única respuesta del Hokage fue leer la carta en voz alta.

**Queridas aldeas shinobis:**

**Debo informar de algo muy grave, cuando envíe los libros al pasado se abrió un portal espacio-tiempo dejando que unos monstruos pudieran llegar a ese tiempo.**

**Por lo tanto cad capítulos habrá una horda de esos monstruos que parecen aves y lagartijas por igual.**

**La primera llegará 30 minutos después de la llegada de esta carta por lo que prepárense.**

**Y cuidado.**

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

El pánico llenaba a los aldeanos y a los ninjas de bajo rango, incluso a los de las otras aldeas, también los de más alto rango tenían miedo pero tenían que mantener la calma.

-¡Muy bien quiero que todos vayan a los refugios, rápido!-gritó el Hokage haciendo que todos salieran un poco del pánico y lograran calmarse, pero el Hokage necesitaba ayuda para planear una estrategia-Naruto-llamó al niño obteniendo su atención al igual que la de las personas por ahí-quiero saber ¿tus planes para hacer bromas sirven para planear una estrategia?-le pregunto sorprendiendo a todos por a quien le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

-Hai-dijo Naruto con gran determinación y seriedad en su voz sorprendiendo a sus antiguos compañeros de clase que nunca lo escucharon hablar así-ok, escúchenme todos este es el plan los Akimichi y los Inuzuka son nuestra primera línea de contra-ataque al ser especialistas en taijutsu-empezó Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambos clanes-los Yamanaka y los Nara serán la segunda línea de defensa cualquiera que pase a la primera intercéptenlos y acábenlos-otra vez ambos clanes asintieron-los Aburames y los Hyuga tercera línea debilítenlos quítenles el chakra rápidamente-al igual que los otros ambos clanes asintieron-también lleven estos-dijo lanzándole un pergamino a Hinata quien lo atrapo con facilidad.

-¿Qué es esto Uzumaki?-le preguntó el jefe del clan Hyuga, Hiashi antes de ver como su hija abría el pergamino y aparecían unos hermosos arcos y flechas perfectamente labrados en madera de roble.

-Son arcos ya que con su byakugan pueden dañar a los enemigos desde una distancia mayor-explico Naruto, Hiashi asintió y ayudo a su hija a repartir los arcos a los miembros de su clan.

-Los shinobis de rango chunin escolten a los aldeanos y los genin de las aldeas al refugio, excepto a los ocho niños cerca del árbol y a los equipos 7, 8, 9 y 10-otra vez los shinobis asintieron y empezaron a trabajar.

-los shinobis de rango jounin o superior comiencen a preparar sus suministros ya que los necesitaremos, excepto tu Kakashi, espera un momento-Dijo Naruto a su sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei, tu y Sasuke son la línea entre la de ataque y la primera de defensa usen todo en su arsenal contra ellos, ¿ok?-pregunto, ambos asintieron aunque Sasuke un poco a regañadientes.

-Los equipos 8, 9 y 10 pueden ayudar como le venga la gana excepto en la primera línea de ataque-dijo y todos asintieron aunque un chico con cabello negro y ojos blancos también un poco a regañadientes.

Finalmente Naruto se dirigió a los niños cerca del árbol y les pregunto sus nombres y rangos. (Todos los jinchurikis son niños y de rango genin)

-Yo soy Sabaku no Gaara-dijo un niño de su edad de piel pálida con cabello rojo, ojos turquesa claro que tenían alrededor un color negro rodeando el ojo dándole la apariencia de un mapache y de alguien que no ha dormido en mucho tiempo y el kanji de 'amor' encima de su ojo izquierdo, su vestimenta consistía en un traje negro de cuerpo entero de manga corta y el cuello abierto tenía una tela blanca desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda y un sistema de banda ancha en su hombro izquierdo, terminando la apariencia era una calabaza de arena en su espalda que parecía llevar con facilidad y sandalias shinobi-soy de rango genin en sunagakure no sato y soy el jinchuriki del ichibi no shukaku-terminó sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-Yo soy Nii Yugito-dijo una chica de largo cabello rubio, no tan dorado como el de Naruto, pero más lacio atado en 2 coletas y ojos oscuros, su vestimenta consistía en una blusa de manga corta de color negro y violeta, pantalón negro que, al igual que la blusa, tenía un diseño de nubes en el, de color púrpura y guantes sin dedos con perlas blancas alrededor-soy y de rango genin en Kumogakure no sato y soy la jinchuriki del nibi no bakeneko-

-Me llamo Yagura-este era un niño era extraño, tenía una especie de cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran de color morado y su cabello era de color crema y lo llevaba corto, llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color gris, la armadura de malla de manga corta sobre la cual también llevaba un poncho verde junto con una banda de color turquesa alrededor de la cintura, se combina con un delantal verde sobre sus pantalones y unas botas-genin de Kirigakure no sato y el jinchuriki del _Sanbi_ no Kyodaigame-

-Soy roshi-esta vez quien habló era un niño de con cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo, llevaba un gran casco que consistía en una cresta de tres puntas en forma de corona, un anillo y un prominente pedazo negro de la armadura corriendo por sus mejillas y el puente de la nariz, vestía una camisa y unos pantalones de color rojo claro de manga larga, con una camisa de malla como armadura y un traje negro empotrado debajo, junto con las sandalias hasta las pantorrillas, alrededor de su cintura llevaba un cinturón marrón que contenía una placa marrón en el pecho semejante a una armadura una placa posterior de color marrón que se conecta a la parte frontal con una armadura de malla-soy rango genin de iwagakure no sato y jinchuriki del yonbi no saru-

-Supongo que me toca, soy han-a este no se le veían las características faciales por que la armadura que llevaba le llegaba a la mitad inferior de su rostro y llevaba un sombrero del mismo material que su armadura y una tela blanca a los costados de la cabeza-soy genin de iwagakure no sato y el jinchuriki del Gobi no Irukauma-

-Mi nombre es Utaka-dijo un chico con cabello color marrón oscuro que le tapaba el lado izquierdo del rostro dejando solo un ojo color ámbar para ser visto, vestía un largo kimono azul con franjas más oscuras en los bordes y el dibujo de tres burbujas en la parte superior traser-soy genin de kirigakure no sato y el jinchuriki del Rokubi no Namekuji-

-soy Fu-esta era otra chica de ojos color naranja y cabello verde azulado, vestía una blusa blanca sin mangas, brazaletes blancos largos hasta la mitad del brazo, un cinturón rojo, una camisa de malla debajo de la blusa y una falda blanca corta-genin de Takigakure no sato y jinchuriki del Nanabi no Kabutomushi-

-oh si hombre me llamo Bee Killer-esta vez era otro niño de piel oscura y gafas que impedían ver sus ojos, de cabello rubio opaco en su hombro derecho llevaba el kanji de 'hierro', en la mejilla izquierda llevaba un tatuaje de un cuerno de oro, vestía una correa de color blanco y una camisa de cuello alto sin mangas, con un lazo rojo atado alrededor de la cintura, guantes blancos y un pañuelo blanco alrededor del cuello-genin de Kumogakure no sato y jinchuriki del Hachibi no Kyogyū-

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, genin de Konohagakure no sato y jinchuriki del Kyūbi no Yōko o Kyūbi no Kitsune-dijo superando la sorpresa por saber que había otras personas iguales a él-a ustedes los necesito conmigo en la principal línea de ataque-asintiendo los jinchurikis se fueron a preparar.

-¿Y QUÉ HAY DE MI?

Todos se dieron vuelta hacia el origen del ruido y tuvieron que recoger sus mandíbulas del suelo.

¿Por qué?

Por que ahí frente a ellos había una hermosa niña de 12 años rubia de hermoso y largo cabello dorado, hermosas facciones y bellos ojos azules como el cielo, vestía un traje y pantalones naranja brillantes ceñidos a su cuerpo mostrando que estaba muy desarrollada para su edad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en casa-le dijo Naruto con un poco de molestia de que tendría que revelar uno de sus muchos secretos mejor guardados.

-Venía a ver por que te demorabas tanto-dijo la niña con una voz herida por el regaño de Naruto-y entonces escuche que venían unos monstruos y tu empezaste a hacer planes y quería ayudarte

Naruto-kun-terminó la niña con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por que Naruto no la apreciara, o eso pensaba ella.

Naruto suspiro antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la niña y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Te quiero mucho Natsumi-chan, es solo que me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te pase nada-le aclaro las dudas Naruto a la chica llamada Natsumi, quien lo veía con una sonrisa-y por supuesto que ayudaras ahora que estas aquí, pero no te apartaras de mi lado-dijo antes de ser besado por Natsumi muy apasionadamente.

-Disculpa Naruto-les interrumpió el Hokage aun asombrado-pero podrías decirnos quien es esta hermosa jovencita-le pidió para que todos saciaran su curiosidad.

-ok-aceptó Naruto-bueno tu y otros saben que invente mi propia técnica-eso hizo sentir nervioso al Hokage que no paso desapercibido por los otros, pero no comentaron nada-en mi primer intento yo estaba pensando en mi incapacidad para hacer clones por lo que cree mi técnica, pero no como esperaba y lo que tenía en frente de mí era una hermosa chica que se parecía a mí solo que como mujer-terminó mientras abrazaba a Natsumi por la cintura haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-¿eso no la haría como tu hermana?-pregunto el Hokage haciendo que la mayoría viera con asco a los rubios.

-ciertamente-dijo Naruto provocando que las miradas de asco se incrementaran solo dejando a los clanes y a los demás jinchurikis mirándolo con una pizca de felicidad por él-pero ¿qué importa? La amo ella me ama es suficiente para nosotros, somos novios al diablo con la moralidad-dijo Naruto con total tranquilidad.

El Hokage sonrió a Naruto antes de hablar:

-Sigues sin dejar de sorprenderme Naruto-entonces se levanto y ordenó a todos ponerse a trabajar.

**Dsfasadfjnfsdjkdsbjgjkbgsbkjgbjkdgskbdsbhdfhbkdsfhdfdh.**

Ya había pasado la media hora y un portal se había abierto por el cual salían monstruos híbridos entre un ave y una lagartija y todos se estaban preparando para la batalla.

-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, ¿verdad Naruto?-le pregunto el Hokage a su nieto sustituto preocupado de que fuera la última vez que lo viera-a la gente de este pueblo no le debes nada-terminó, aunque le doliera admitirlo, esa era la verdad.

-Se que no debo-dijo Naruto quien tenía a su novia abrazada por la cintura a su derecha-pero si no hiciera nada no me haría mejor persona que ellos-esto en serio sorprendió a todos, ya que Naruto no tenía absolutamente ninguna razón para salvarlos, pero aún así se quedaba, era en serio una gran persona.

5…4…3…2…1… ¡ataquen!

Lo que siguió sería recordada como la batalla más grande de las naciones shinobis, era una gran contienda por ver cual especie era más fuerte y por ahora iban ganando los shinobis con la estrategia de Naruto eran una gran potencia de ataque.

Los enemigos eran fácilmente derrotados por los Akimichi e Inuzuka, debilitados por los Aburame y los Hyuga y asesinados por los Yamanaka y los Nara, varios de los shinobis con mayor control de chakra ayudaban en curar a los heridos los equipos 8, 9 y 10 ayudaban en cualquier cosa que pudieran, mientras Sasuke y Kakashi asesinaban a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado.

El equipo jinchuriki era el más sorprendente con los diferentes poderes dados a ellos, tanto por sus bijuus como por sus líneas de sangre atacaban con una precisión que daba miedo. (no soy muy bueno describiendo batallas, así que si hay alguien ahí que si sepa, me vendrían bien unos consejos)

Cuando todo termino solo quedaba el más grande y poderoso de los monstruos, que estaba preparando una enorme esfera de energía negra.

-Váyanse-les dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera protestar Naruto se giro y haciendo unos signos de manos gritó-**Doton Kekkai: Domu Doro **(este no quita chakra como el del tipo gordo de los cuatro del sonido) entonces un gran domo apreció alrededor de los shinobis y de la aldea dejando solo a Naruto afuera.

-Yo lo detendré-entonces el mismo empezó a hacer una esfera (no es el rasengan) de color verde que empezó a crecer, entonces la lanzó al mismo tiempo que el monstruo creando una explosión de energía que envolvió al monstruo…y a Naruto.

Cuando la luz se apago y el domo callo todos pudieron ver que ni el monstruo ni Naruto estaban a la vista, por lo que se pensó con gran alegría que Naruto pudo derrotar al monstruo, pero con gran tristeza que tuvo que sacrificar su propia vida para hacerlo.

Pero entonces un grito se escucho

-Esta en el aire-todos miraron hacia arriba y efectivamente Naruto iba cayendo a una velocidad alarmante hacia el suelo pero entonces a Fu le aparecieron unas alas en la espalda y voló para atrapar a Naruto y bajar con el para depositarlo en el suelo.

Todos podían observar unos cortes en su pecho, ya que su chaqueta había sido totalmente destruida, que iban curándose rápidamente, entonces volvieron al monte Hokage.

Momentos después Naruto despertó y fue recibido por una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda y un beso en los labios, cortesía de su novia.

-no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso-le dijo y el Hokage junto a muchos otros asintieron provocando que Naruto se sintiera un poco culpable.

-Bueno, estoy bien así que sigamos con la historia-eso le valió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Natsumi-oye no lastimes al herido-Natsumi solo puso los ojos en blanco ante las payasadas de su novio.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las travesuras de los dos rubios Kakashi tomó el libro y lo abrió otra vez.

-ahora si leeremos **Llega Uzumaki Naruto**-

**Kdbhdffddfadfbdfdfhdhbdhkbdfhbkdfahadfsnddabhfadbhsfbdhbg.**

**Y este fue el tercer capitulo de Leyenda Uzumaki.**

**Por favor sigan comentando que eso me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.**

**Ya casi llegamos a la parte de los celos de Sasuke y la reacción de los compañeros de Naruto al enterarse de su condición**

**Bye bye cuidense**


End file.
